Mutant Nations
by TelepathicMelody
Summary: The Hetalia Nations are mutants instead of nations. Hopefully every Hetalia character will appear, but I don't know them all that well so we'll have to see.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Xavier School for the Gifted. I'm Professor Charles Xavier, principle and teacher at this school," a man told a young blonde male as they went down a wooden hallway. The young blonde walked, feeling awkward as his green eyes looked around the new surrounding. The older man did not lead by walking, but by rolling- stuck to a wheel chair due to a gun shot wound. "Don't be shy, Feliks, they won't hurt you. Here at the school, we teach you to control your power. Doctor Grey and myself will make sure no harm comes to any student," soothingly, the professor mentioned. 'We can hear their threats before they act,' Feliks heard the professor's voice in his mind.

A shiver ran down the blonde's back, "Th-That's kind of creepy… but also kind of reassuring," the blonde uttered. He shoved his hands deeper into his jacket pocket.

Professor Xavier smiled as his wheel chair rolled into a room where a few of the students were playing. "Alfred!" he called out to a blonde boy, laughing loudly.

"Somebody's in trouble~" a soft Russian voice sang out.

"Oh shut up, Braginski," the blonde said going over to the principle. "Yes, Professor?" his blue eyes looked through specs, curious to why he was called out of the room. His eyes then spied Feliks.

"This is Feliks Łukasiewicz," the wheel chair bound man waved a hand to the indicated blonde; "He's the new student from Poland. Feliks, this is Alfred F. Jones. Alfred, I trust you to show him around."

"Will do, Sir," the American student nodded. With that, the wheel chair rolled off.

"So formal," Feliks uttered. Green eyes turned curious to blue ones, hoping that he wouldn't have to use such formal words.

"Military kid," Alfred nervously laughed, "and a wannabe Army man. Anyways," he stared down the hallway where the principle rolled down. "What's your power if I may ask?"

"Um, well I'm able to heal myself."

"Oh, that's pretty awesome," he grinned. "I've only got super strength. Pretty lame when you see what other kids have," he laughed.

'Wow, this guy is a cheerful fellow ain't he? Why?' Feliks wondered examining the other blonde.

"There are all sorts of things. Bella can control the weather, Feliciano's drawings come to life plus he can also talk to animals. Okay, so the second power of talking to animals isn't too exciting, but he's got two powers. Kiku also has two: he can sense other mutants' powers and he's got these block things… it's hard to describe, you need to see him," the American mouth rambled on and on. "Classes run the same as normal schools'. You've got your math class, science, language, ect.. Sometimes though, we get one-on-one time with a teacher with our same power or who can work with us on our power."

"What if you don't need any help on your power?" Feliks tilted his head. What more could one do with the power of self-healing?

"Well… then, we get free time. You could spend your time studying, playing down here, talking to family on the phone, or whatever you feel like," shoulders raised with a shrug. "Oh hey, got your room number and class schedule?"

"Um yeah, here," shyly, the new Polish student held out his paper.

"Hey, it's close to my room!" Alfred grinned widely as his feet redirected towards the stairs. "I'll show you where your room is. I think Toris has most of your same classes so stick with him, although, be careful," Alfred dragged him upstairs.

"Careful? Careful of what and why?" he asked being dragged.

"You'll find out," another shrug of the shoulders before the super strength boy halted. A bang came to the door.

"Y-Yes?" a hesitant, shaky voice answered the noise and a boy with brown hair poked his head out of the crack of the door.

"Toris, meet your new roommate Feliks. Feliks, this is the ever sweet, Toris Lorinaitis," Alfred ruffled the shorter boy's brunette hair.

"A-Alfred, d-don't do that," Toris quietly muttered as he swatted the other's hands away with gloved hands. Well that's strange, why would he be wearing gloves in the middle of summer? "Um, h-hello, Feliks," the soft voice reverted him back to reality. The door opened wider to allow the others inside. "Would you like the top bunk or the bottom bunk?"

"What about the single bed?" the green orbs caught sight of the large thing.

"Th-That's Ivan's… Ivan Braginski is our other roommate. H-He's a mind-reader so b-be careful what you think while he's around…" Toris quietly warned.

"Oh well this will be fun," Feliks rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he quickly told the shaky male. "Why are you so scared? There's nothing to be scared about is there?" the last two words were directed to Alfred.

"No, Toris just is a worrywart by nature. I don't blame him though," he put a hand to the boy's back. "Watch him for me if you don't mind. I don't like Braginski at all."

"Why not?" Polish green orbs turned confused.

Alfred shrugged, "I'm American, he's Russian. We've got the Cold War issues between Alfred the American and Ivan the Russian. He gives me the creeps, which is pretty hard. He's stalked Yao which is creepy. You put a creep like him with the power of mind reader and everything's just fucked up. Excuse my French."

"You rang?" a French accent sounded.

"Go away, Francis," Alfred waved him off.

"Aww, you aren't any fun. Don't speak of my language if you won't let me use it."

Blue eyes rolled behind glasses and a sigh sounded from the brunette. "It's an expression people use in America. 'Excuse my French' when someone cusses," American walked out of the room. "Toris, take care of Feliks," he quickly said over his shoulder.

Toris nodded before shutting the door. "When Francis and Alfred start to fight usually Arthur comes to start a three-way argument." A British accent then sounded though the words were muffled by the door. Soon the accents (French, American, British) could not be heard indicating that the group had gone down the hall. "So uh, t-top or bottom bunk?" Toris asked.

"May I have the top?" Feliks asked looking to the bunk bed.

"Sure," Toris smiled. He already had the bottom bunk so there was nothing needing to be moved. "M-May I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"I hear a familiar accent from you, but I uh c-can't place it. May I ask where you're from?" shifting uncomfortably, the shaky boy asked that.

"Why so scared? It's not like it offends me. U-Unless you're a Nazi. Which in that case, we gotta change rooms now!"

"N-No, I'm not."

"Thank God. I'm from Poland. Phoenix of Europe," a proud smile crossed the boy's face. "What about you? If I may ask?"

"I-I'm from Lithuania though my family moved here when I was about 12," he informed the blonde.

"Really? Lithuania's and Poland's history share a lot in common."

"Y-Yeah, b-but the friendship between our nations' e-ended quickly," the boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, yeah… Well that's not gonna affect our friendship right?" Feliks stuck his hand out in a manner of greeting and dealing.

"F-Friends?" Toris stuck his own hand out, but did not grip the other's.

"Yeah, friends. I see us becoming really good friends," the blonde grinned, taking the male's hand within his own grip.

The Lithuanian smiled back, giving the other hand a small shake and squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

((Sorry for updates being slow. Senior year of high school keeps one from writing. Tell me what you think of the story.))

"Here's our first class of the day, PE with Mr. Logan," Toris had led the new student, Feliks, to the training room. The first half of class is just like PE at any other school, warm ups, running, a game or something, but then we're allowed to use our powers… well those who have powers useful to the game like Alfred's," he explained and led the way to a locker room. "You can keep your gym clothes down here. When we do the simulations in the danger room, we're provided with our own X-Uniform."

"X-Uniform?" the Polish accent sounded going to a once vacant locker, but now belonged to him." Danger Room?" that one didn't sound too pleasant.

"Yeah. Certain students can become part of the X-Men. They have a similarly designed outfit between them when they head out together," Toris explained. "The Danger Room has us acting as part of the team."

"Oh. How come it's called the Danger Room?" Feliks started to change beside him.

"It puts us in danger…" he quietly uttered, pulling on his gym shirt. "It's not real, but it gives you that sense."

"Oh…" was all that left the new student's mouth as he slipped into shorts. "Well I guess I have nothing to fear, right? If anything does actually hit me, I can just heal myself into perfect condition to the max," he laughed.

'This guy sure is cheery,' but that was what made Toris smile when he was in the other's presence. "Yeah, so nothing to fear on your side."

Feliks leaned against the locker, waiting for his classmate who slipped his shoes back on and led the way out to the gym where the students were all gathered and already doing their jogging time. Their teacher, Mr. Logan, shouted a couple times from where he stood. He shouted out the time left and for anyone going too slow to pick up the pace. When time was up with an extra five minutes added, Mr. Logan blew his whistle and motioned for the teens to come over.

"Alright, we're doing baseball today. No powers!" he sternly emphasized the last two words, especially the no. "Got it, army brat," a finger pointed directly to Alfred.

"Hey! Why me mostly. Braginski's probably gonna get in our minds!" the American accused the Russian.

"Oh please, I don't have to read your mind to know your plan of attack in this game is stupid," said Russian rolled his eyes.

"Don't fight. Save that for when we do boxing," Logan intervened. "You two are team captains. Alfred pick someone."

"I want Toris!" he quickly said, giving Ivan a 'in your face' look as Toris went over.

"Fine, I get Arthur then," the boy returned the same look as the British student groaned coming over.

"KIKU!" Alfred shouted throwing his hands in the air, pulling the smaller Japanese student over.

And so it went back and forth till the last student was sent to Ivan's team. The two teams spilt off, Ivan's taking the field while Alfred's lined up for the bat. "Remember, no powers, Army Brat!" Logan pointed to Alfred.

"That's hard though!" Alfred whined. "I was born with super strength. I don't know how strength to use on this."

"If it goes flying way past Eduard down there, then you've used too much strength. Use as little strength as possible."

"Fine, whatever," he rolled his eyes and Ivan sent the pitch down the way, beginning the game.

The ball soared past Ivan and just barely passed third base. Logan held a thumbs up to Alfred as Katayusha rushed after the ball. Alfred sprinted off to first plate. By the time the Ukrainian threw the ball towards second base, Alfred was already there, grinning wide to make it there. "Waffles! You're up," Logan waved the Belgian girl forward.

"Waffles?" Feliks tilted his head, stepping up in line behind Toris.

"Mr. Logan gives different names to use. Some are personal stuff like how Alfred wants to be in the American army. Others are nationality names like Bella's there (she's from Belgium). And some have nicknames for their powers like Antonio's who's is 'Plant Boy' since he controls plants," the Lithuanian explained. "I can see him giving you a name like Phoenix. Works for both nationality and power for you, right?"

"Yeah, well I guess we'll see," they moved up another bit as Bella ran off.

"Suck on that, Braginski!" Alfred shouted touching down on home plate and taunting the Russian.

"Calm down, Army. Point to your team, now back of the line," the professor didn't do a good job of hiding his amusement at Alfred.

Ivan just glared death at the American idiot, causing the Lithuanian to sigh. "P-Please don't pick fights with him, A-Alfred."

"Hey, chillax, Tor. He deserves it."

Another sigh sounded as Antonio ran for first. Lovino followed in batting order, but received an out as Natalia caught the ball with ease. A sound of disappointment sounded behind Feliks as the Italian made his way back. Two more outs followed and Logan blew his whistle for the teams to switch positions.

Alfred took to the pitcher's mound while everyone else took to the three bases, some getting farther back and Elizabeta stayed behind as catcher. Ivan took the first batting position. "Remember, army brat, low on the strength!" Mr. Logan called out to the pitcher.

"I do what I can! Get off my back!" the American shouted before flinging the ball into Elizabeta's hand.

"Ball!"

Elizabeta shook her hand, trying to shake off the stinging feeling. "Lighten up a touch, that hurt," she tossed the ball to the pitch.

"Sorry, Liz," Alfred replied catching it.

He took a deep breath before throwing the ball again. Ivan struck out his tongue. Blue narrowed at that and he chucked the ball as hard as he could at the batter.

A hiss of pain sounded from the Russian and Mr. Logan sighed, "Walk to first, Braginski. Watch that temper, Army."

"Toris, play pitcher," Alfred ran out to where Toris stood by second.

"N-N-No," Toris squeaked out.

"Come on, you have a good arm, get out there. When we get our powers, I'll switch you back."

"What's the hold up, Army, Death?" Mr. Logan shouted out to the two boys.

"Toris is our new pitcher till powers come up," the American pushed the shaky Lithuanian to the pitcher's mound.

"Alright," the teacher shrugged his shoulders as Alfred set the ball in Toris's hand. "Come on, Death, give us your best."

The poor Lithuanian boy gave a small nod to him before shakily throwing the ball toward the Hungarian catcher and the German at bat. Easily, the blonde German was able to hit it and it went flying past the fence. A groan could be heard loudly from the goofball American child. "Sorry!" Toris squeaked hearing that groan.

Alfred was about to reply, but another voice spoke up first. "Haha, little tiny Toris, so pathetic." The Prussian accented boy came up to home plate for his turn at bat.

"Shut up, Gilbert," the first time the boy grew a back bone.

"I thought he was Mr. Shy kid…" Feliks uttered out near Alfred.

"Those two have a long history together of arguing," the boy shrugged back. "Only person who brings out the old Toris," he smiled.

Feliks gave a slight nod before the fielders heard the teacher call, "Strike!"

"How you like that, Albino?!" the American shouted throwing his hands in the hair.

"I was letting him build up his confidence, that was a pathetic pitch!" Gilbert glared slightly.

"Yeah right," green eyes rolled from the pitch and he threw the next pitch when Gilbert turned his narrowed red eyes to his opponent.

"Strike! Come on, Multiple, get your head in the game. Can't let Death here get you out so easily," Mr. Logan said from the sidelines.

Toris simply stuck his tongue out before pitching the next one,

"Strike three, batter out!"

"Way to go, Toris!" the team captain shouted, running over to tackle the other a hug.

"Calm down there, Army," Mr. Logan called to the two. "You've still got two more outs to go!"

"Oh, right," he nodded before jumping back to his spot in the field.

Toris tossed the next pitch for a strike before the British student hit the ball, luckily Alfred could easily catch it. "Second out!"

The next two batters were able to actually make a nice hit before the clumsy older sister of Ivan's failed to hit any of the three balls Toris tossed her.

"Switch positions!" The teachers shouted before. The fielders ran for the batting line and the batters moved all around the outer fields. "I think it's about time we allow you little mutants your time to use your powers." The crowd of mutant children happily whooted for this call. "Give you all now, army brat!" He directed to the blonde team captain at the back of the line.

"With pleasure, sir," he mocked a bow, earning him a elbow to the ribs from the Lithuanian in front of him. "Toris," he whined

"Sorry."

"It didn't even hurt," Alfred laughed at him. "Let's go, Raivis!" He shouted to the little four foot nine inch fifteen year old.

"You can do it, Raivis!" Toris shouted as well.

The boy nodded but with the death glare Ivan gave him mixed in with the fast approaching ball, the little guy melted, literally.

"Ivan don't scare him!" The Hungarian glared to the pitcher.

"I don't mean to."

"Yes you do," an Estonian nerd spoke pushing his classes up from where he stood as catcher. " it's okay, Raivis," he calmingly soothed the boy like they were brothers."

"That's a ball, Braginski!" the teacher informed. "If Popsicle here hadn't have melted it would have blown his head clear off. Upon hearing that tad bit of information, the poor boy fainted. "Death, go take the little runt to the nurses, you can also show Phoenix here where it is in case he has to go. Ninja, you're up."

"Hai," the Japanese student took to the bat. When the pitch was thrown, he hit it just enough to run to second base.

"That's what I'm talking about, Kiku!" Alfred threw a punch to the sir.

While the game went on, Toris carried the fainted boy to the infirmary. "That a typically game day?" Feliks spoke up following the other.

"Yeah pretty much, though Raivis typically doesn't faint." He nervously spoke.

"Poor kid," he mumbled brushing some curly strange of hair from the kid's face. "What's the deal with this Ivan guy?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean why does he scare this kid and you so much?"

"N-no reason!" He quickly answered looking away.

"Really. You can't tell me?" A shake of the brunette head answered no. "Fine, I won't pry." He held up his hands in defeat as they entered the office.

"He just fainted, probably just needs to rest." Toris said as he set the other Baltic State boy on one of the bed.

As they walked back through the door, Feliks spoke up, "why is your nickname Death?"

Toris froze to the question and stayed quiet...


End file.
